The one and only
by The Equalizer
Summary: This is my first try. i will try to make it fit to most categories. warning: no lemon here. R&R will encourge the author to write and update more. i have more to come be prepared to expect edited versions, but blood and gore may come up thus the rating.


The one and only by The Equalizer  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. It belongs to Sotsu Agency, Sunrise. All inferences to other anime belong to their respective owners .I actually have to spend money to write this fanfic (just think of the electric bill and phone bill (for the Internet) and etc).  
I'm so poor that I don't even own a cellphone or a pager so forget about suing me. However, after serious budget cuts and saving for months, I do own a complete GW series vcd collection, the endless waltz dvd and the series manga just to be as accurate in my writing as possible.  
  
This is my first gundam or english fanfic for those interested to know. The other one I wrote is for Detective Conan in Chinese and incomplete. Those who are interested to read it can find it on my website http://members.fortunecity.com/ram3d.  
I go by the name Holmesfreak when writing fanfics for Detective Conan in case you get confused.  
I can get really frustrated sometimes, I had posted it to many Detective Conan fanfic sites before and the webmaster/webmistress had actually emailed me and commented that they liked it but in the end it never ended up on the site and has therefore discouraged me to continue on. So if you want me to continue writing this fanfic please R&R.   
  
FYI: I am very lazy at times but I can assure you I get lots of ideas for writing fanfics and the comments I get from the other authors themselves for my ideas to use in their fanfics encourages me to continue writing. Mail me at brian_csc@hotmail.com. This fanfic was inspired when I read from a website that the name Heero Yuy actually refers to the meaning of the one and only. Cool huh.  
  
p.s I am going to be drafted into the army in a few months for national service (this is a hint of the country from where I am from and yes its name had appeared in the anime however briefly)so updates would be few for a while. I like HYxRP, the thought of alternate pairings make me puke especially yaoi.  
  
Chapter 1 - prologue  
  
Heero (who had been standing behind the author and hidden from sight in a dark corner had read what the author has just written, was actually smiling at that last comment and added silently) "me too. Especially when they pair me up with duo."  
  
He quickly composed himself after realizing that he had just spoken his thoughts aloud and just as quickly walked out of his hiding place and silenced the author as the author was going to make a comment about why he didn't include the pairing up of himself and a certain princess ( *wink* *wink* ) in his comment by giving the author a death glare.  
  
Heero (switches the topic to make the author forget what the author had been planning to do)- "Hn.. you mentioned something about joining the army."  
  
The author could almost swear that he had just witnessed the normally emotionless mask of a face had a sadistic look for approximately 1.3 seconds before it disappeared.   
  
Author (swallows and replying timidly)- " Y..e..s ..and .I'i..i ..be.. t..he..re .for.. at.. le..ast.. tw..o ..ye..a..r..s."  
  
Yes. There is definitely a telltale sign of malice from that glint in his eyes.  
  
Heero - "Hn... I know that military training will be hard for lazy slobs like you. Maybe I will help you by training you in advance. After all, who better to train and prepare you than myself. I'm not nicknamed 'the perfect soldier' for nothing. (saying to himself) Mission acknowledged."  
  
Author (big sweated and wailing) - "but I don't want to and I still have some time before that. I want to able to sleep as long as I want to and eat whenever I want to and do whatever I want without someone ordering me around. (Chanting hysterically) Long live freedom!!! Freedom!!! Freedom!!!!"  
  
The author then stops and makes a desperate and pitiful attempt to take Heero's mind off the subject and maybe forget about this 'new mission'.  
  
Author -" I thought that 'nimu ryokai' means 'mission accepted'. So why are you saying ' Mission acknowledged ' instead?"  
  
Heero - " That's because someone screwed up in the translation. Who ever heard of a soldier trained to obey and listen to orders being able to accept or reject them. You may even recall an episode where Noin had slapped one of her trainees in the Lake Victoria Academy for questioning her orders. Oh yeah, about the 'emotional less' part, you may notice that if you do take time to observe me in the GW anime, I do display emotions but was apparently missed by many people and another thing...."  
  
While during this insightful and enlightening conversation with an OOC Heero. The author manages to sneak out of the room he was in, while Heero was preoccupied complaining about the inaccurate portrayals of him in numerous fanfics.  
  
Author (shutting the door and whispering in a low voice) - "As much as I agree with Heero and some of you may argue about this. Just take time to think about it. In the mean time, (suddenly forgetting himself and saying loudly) BY THE GODLY POWERS THAT ONLY THE AUTHOR CAN POSSESS IN FANFICS, I DECLARE THAT THE STORY WILL OFFICIALLY BEGIN. (thunder roaring and lightning flashing in the background) BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.   
  
Author (realizing something) - " Hey, wait a minute. I know that's true. Then what the heck am I afraid of."  
  
The author then storms back to his room and shuts the door. There is lightning flashing (the light could be seen through the gap of the closed door) and thunder roaring. Suddenly, the door opens and the author is seen kicking a chibi Heero out of his room. Anyway, after warming you up with some comedy and some humor. The actual story will begin in chapter 2. Please R&R if you want it to be out as soon as possible.  



End file.
